


[podfic] Rich Man's World

by nirejseki, reena_jenkins



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accounting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Tax Code, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Prompt Fic, set early season 2, tax season, yes I said accounting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Everyone knows that money makes the world go round - and Leonard Snart, full-time thief and part-time accountant, is going to personally kill the guy who just inherited STAR Labs if he doesn't sign his goddamn tax returns already.





	[podfic] Rich Man's World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rich Man's World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282461) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Accounting, yes I said accounting, set early season 2 for The Flash, Tax Season, American Tax Code, Prompt Fic

 **Length:**  00:41:56

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(F\)%20_Rich%20Man's%20World_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
